4 seasons of love
by kaoru tsukihana
Summary: In this story Sakura & Syaoran will break up, but they will love each other again
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: L don't own ccs, so don't read the story if you hate it  
  
Author's note: In this fic all of them are 18 [except Touya & Yukito] and Syaoran & Sakura will break-up so I'm warning you already if you don't want them to break-up don't read this fic!!!  
  
4 seasons of love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fresh flowers bloom in spring  
  
They bloom until summer  
  
They fade away in autumn  
  
They die in winter  
  
However, they will bloom again this spring...  
  
One faithful autumn, a couple walked down the park.  
  
"Sakura I have to tell you something." Syaoran said nervously  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Syaoran breathed deeply and said "Sakura I believe I have to end our relationship."  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked shocked  
  
"Because I think our love has faded already and I have fallen for someone else."  
  
"You sure, I mean no hard feelings?"  
  
"Hai, I mean if you love someone you have to let go sooner or later, And I believe we can still be friends right?" but deep inside she was crying, her mind asking 'why?'  
  
"Honto, Sakura you're a true friend!" Syaoran exclaimed delighted  
  
~*~  
  
And the days go by, soon Syaoran have a new girlfriend named Yuen Min. However, eversince that faithful day Syaoran got her, Sakura became distant. Every time Syaoran wants to talk to her, she's always busy with studying, cheerleading and track & field. Moreover, most of all she rarely smiles at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura!!!!" Tomoyo called her  
  
"What's the prob Tomoyo?" Sakura answered  
  
"Who are you going with at the falling leaves ball?"  
  
"I don't know, nobody asked me yet." She said aloud, loud enough for everyone to hear. As soon as she said that guys drowned both Sakura & Tomoyo all of them saying -"Sakura will you go with me? Please"  
  
It's a good thing Syaoran was there to save both of them. They quickly escaped the crazy guys but Tomoyo left both of them saying she have to meet Eriol, the two ran to a deserted classroom to hide. When they came there, they had a short conversation.  
  
"Who are you going with to the ball?"  
  
"I don't know nobody asked me yet." Sakura sighed and said, "I might not be able to make it anyway."  
  
"Why not?'  
  
"I might be busy studying for the exam in E----." She almost said it  
  
"Doko?"  
  
"Nowhere" she laughed nervously  
  
Syaoran looked at her curiously  
  
"Well I hope I hope that you can come & pass that exam nowhere."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well see ya around" With that he left  
  
'Whew, I almost said I'm going to study in England' Sakura thought as she sat on a chair  
  
'Ever since he and Yuen got together I decided not to tell him about England I know he won't let me go' Sakura thought and with that she left the deserted classroom.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hope you like it don't flame me this is my first fic, if you want me to continue REVIEW. 


	2. Chapter2

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, here is chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ccs characters  
  
4 seasons of love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The days pass by until the day of the ball and Syaoran still thinks Sakura don't have a date.  
  
~ In the ball ~  
  
'I wonder if Sakura is coming tonight' Syaoran thought as he park his car with Yuen  
  
{Tomoyo made a dress for Sakura just incase she will go to the ball }  
  
Everything went fine in the ball but everyone was bored because Sakura isn't around. Suddenly the door opened it revealed an irresistibly beautiful lady with flowing auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes wearing a long sphageti strap white dress that fits her curves perfectly. If someone doesn't know her, they probably have mistaken her for an angel.  
  
"Sakura! I thought you weren't coming?" Eriol asked while he approached Sakura with the rest of their friends.  
  
"Well Yukito forced me to come" Sakura answered  
  
"Where's your date?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I didn't get one" Sakura replied happily  
  
"And you think we will believe that?" Tomoyo asked while raising an eyebrow  
  
"How do I know" Sakura replied defensively  
  
"Then who brought you here?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Touya dropped me along the way" Sakura replied  
  
"Soka, well hope you'll have fun" Tomoyo said as Eriol pulled her to the dancefloor  
  
'They're such a kawaii couple' Sakura thought as she sat on a chair watching the couple [Tomoyo & Eriol]  
  
The night went smoothly but Sakura didn't dance. Members of the Soccer team take turns asking her demo she turned them all down. Yuen Syaoran's went home with his brother. After they left Syaoran sat with Sakura. In addition, another conversation took over.  
  
"So why did no one asked you out?"  
  
"Actually many asked me"  
  
"Why did you come alone?"  
  
"Because I turned them all down"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you already I didn't plan on coming"  
  
"Oh really, why not?"  
  
"I'm studying remember" Sakura said looking at him  
  
"Well, would you like to dance?" Syaoran said while offering his hand  
  
"No thanks, I'm kind of tired and I feel kind of hot"  
  
This attracted Tomoyo's attention, she quickly ran to her side asking Sakura she's alright  
  
"I'm feeling dizzy actually," Sakura said  
  
Tomoyo putted her hand on her forehead  
  
"Actually you're burning, I think you better go home" Tomoyo informed Sakura  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right, see ya around hope you'll have a nice winter break" with that she left  
  
"I hope she'll be fine" Tomoyo said  
  
"Do you think she can go home by herself?" Syaoran asked  
  
"How do I know" Tomoyo replied  
  
"I think I'll take her home, Ja" Syaoran said and hurried to get to Sakura  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura matte!" called a muscular voice from behind Sakura  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"I'm going to take you home" he replied  
  
"Demo...."  
  
"You're sick, you can't go home by yourself you might collapse along the way" Syaoran swept her off the ground to his strong arms and brought her to his car  
  
"You don't have to do this you know"  
  
"Yes I have to you're sick" he said while turning on the engine  
  
The ride went on with a deafening silence, which was broken by Syaoran  
  
"Daijoubuka?"  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She nodded again  
  
"Look if you have a problem you can tell me!"  
  
"Nandemonai"  
  
"And you expect me to believe that" Syaoran said looking at her  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've been very distant"  
  
"I told you I'm just busy"  
  
"Why? Busy studying, for what? An exam in nowhere"  
  
"Syaoran onegai I don't want to go through this right now"  
  
"I'm not stopping till you tell me"  
  
"If I have to go through this I rather walk home," Sakura said quickly getting off the car [A/N they stopped because of the stoplight] Syaoran followed her and grabbed her hand  
  
"Don't tell me you still give a damn about us breaking up!" Syaoran yelled  
  
"Why would I give a damn about us breaking up!" Sakura yelled tears streaming down her face. She pulled her hand from his grip and left him staring at her shocked. After a couple of minutes she left, he regained composure, and they went their separate ways.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sakura came home she quietly changed to her pj's and tried to sleep but it was no use her mind kept repeating the last incident. Finally she "I will never love you [Syaoran] again.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran came home thinking about what had just happened  
  
'What do I feel for her?'  
  
'Do I love her?'  
  
The questions kept repeating until he fell asleep  
  
A/N Well if you thought that Sakura's going to the ball with someone SORRY I just think it's really common, review if you want me to continue!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter3

4 seasons of love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Winter break ended, Sakura met new people and realized that her love for Syaoran soon faded. And they're going back to school for 2nd sem.  
  
As Sakura hurried to school because, she was going to be late. She bumped to someone, someone she knew from winterbreak.  
  
"Aki! What are you doing here?!"  
  
It was Aki Yukimino, a cute guy with sandy blonde hair & hazel eyes with same height as Syaoran  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you we're moving here" he replied  
  
"Soka, demo where's your imouto?"  
  
"She wouldn't wake up, so I left her"  
  
"Well, I think we'll be late soon so I think we should hurry up"  
  
"I agree"  
  
They chatted as they walked to school  
  
"I guess you better go on, I still need to go to the faculty see ya later!" Aki told Sakura  
  
"Hai, see ya later!"  
  
With that, he left towards the direction of the faculty, while Sakura headed towards her locker, where she found a white rose inside with a note beside it. She read it.  
  
1 Sakura,  
  
2 I'm sorry about last time. Hope you will forgive me. And hope you liked the rose  
  
3 Syaoran  
  
4 Sakura giggled and tucked the rose inside one of her books, and headed towards her class  
  
"Ohayo, minna!" Sakura greeted her classmates  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura!" they all replied  
  
She looked at Syaoran then smiled  
  
"Thanks for the rose" she said  
  
"You're welcome" he replied warmly  
  
Sakura headed towards her seat, towards a smiling Tomoyo beside a smiling Eriol  
  
"Looks like my cute, little descendant isn't going to seat beside you Sakura" Eriol said  
  
"It's alright, I know he wants to seat near his girlfriend"  
  
"Demo, who's going to seat beside you?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"I heard there will be a new student" Eriol informed both of them  
  
"I guess that student is lucky to be seated next to you, Sakura" Tomoyo said teasingly  
  
"I guess so" Sakura replied  
  
"Ohayo, minna" their sensei Terada greeted them  
  
"Ohayo, Terada-sensei"  
  
"Today is the the 1st day of the 2nd semester, hope you all did your homework"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"By the way you have a new classmate, you may come in" he called the new student  
  
The new student entered  
  
"Pls. Introduce yourself"  
  
"Konnichiwa, I'm Aki Yukmino, nice to meet you all"  
  
The girls were awed by his appearance, while Tomoyo & Eriol stared at him [they joined Sakura on her vacation to the mountains], and Syaoran & Terada scanned the room and noticed that the only seat left was beside Sakura. Therefore, it was decided that Aki was going to beside her.  
  
"Aki, why don't you seat beside Ms.Kinomoto" Terada said  
  
"Hai"  
  
Aki walked towards the seat and smiled at the trio  
  
"So you will be my new seatmate" Sakura said warmly  
  
"Yup!" Aki said happily then grinned at Tomoyo & Eriol  
  
Tomoyo & Eriol grinned back then looked back at Terada who was already starting the lesson  
  
~*~  
  
Every thing was fine during that day for Sakura. While Syaoran watched them intensely, at the end of their last class Syaoran approached Sakura.  
  
He gently tapped Sakura's shoulder; Sakura turned around with a big smile on her face  
  
"Li?" she asked  
  
Syaoran felt like he was stabbed 'Oh, great she called me by my surname wait what am I thinking'  
  
He snapped back to reality with a puzzled Sakura in front of him  
  
"Can you repeat what you just said" Syaoran said  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Since when did you start calling me Li again?" he asked curiously  
  
"Since...um...today"  
  
"And why?"  
  
"Because... umm..."  
  
"Find any reason?"  
  
She shake her head furiously  
  
"I think you'll need to give me a reason before calling me by my surname" he said leaning on the wall  
  
"I know, I'm not a close relative" she answered quickly  
  
"That's not the only reason"  
  
"Because we broke up" she quickly covered her mouth  
  
Syaoran felt another knife on his heart  
  
"Sakura!" someone called her  
  
Sakura turned around to find Aki running towards her  
  
"Can I walk you home?" Aki asked  
  
"Sure, just a sec"  
  
"Li, is there anything else you want to ask?"  
  
"Nandemonai"  
  
"You sure well see you tomorrow, Ja" With that she left  
  
  
  
A/N Hope ya like it, the following chapter is going to take a while.  
  
Thanks for all the review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
